Ignorance Lost
by DragynPhyre
Summary: He is what he was raised to be, Mr. Weasley. Nothing more. Nothing less. So then, would you kill an ogre for being an ogre?...a wizard for being a wizard?
1. Prologue

Title: Ignorance Lost (0?)  
Author: Dragyn Phyre  
Rating: eh, PG for now, R & NC-17 later.  
Warnings: OC, OOC (but, for a reason), SLash (eventually)  
Pairings: (ignore the name order...)Harry/Draco, Snape/OC, Lupin/Sirius, Ron/Hermione (nothing graphic:P)  
Status: Beta'ed by friends, but please let me know any mistakes you see

**Summary:** Draco's ignorant of his father's plans for him. Harry's ignorant of his own thoughts. Lupin's ignorant of Sirius' feelings, and Snape's ignorant to think he could POSSIBLY resist the charms of a...very...determined angel.

**ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou:**  
**Bianca** for putting up with me, reading this over and over and assuring me that it does NOT suck, and helping me get the plot goin' :D  
**Wren** we are sooo going to hell. But that's ok. We'll have looooots of fun there. With Professor Ae...snorts  
**Rose** for helping me get all kinds of evil thoughts...  
**Danny** Poor guy...straight and still sitting with me through the writing of a slash story. muahahaha.  
**Alexy** just cause I can. smirk  
**All the other poor fools that sat with me through this**  
**EVERYONE** who reviews. innocent look

**Authors Note:** All I'm gonna say is 'AU'. And I'm sorry for this being uploaded once AGAIN, but I just noticed a few mistakes here and there that I needed to fix. I'm still working on chapter 1, but I seem to have lost my beta. -

Anyway, here's **two questions to anyone that reads this:**

1) Would you rather short chapters, or long? If it's short, then I can update quicker, but...they would be short --;;

Thanks,  
Dragyn Phyre

**Prolouge**

"Stop."

The voice came from the shadows at the far end of the abandoned classroom.

Breathing heavily, the two Gryffindors came to a reluctant halt not even five feet from their now unconcious, and slowly slumping target. Hermione fought the fog that seemed to whisper _'Relax..it's ok...calm...be calm'_ and kept her eyes trained on Draco, knowing that Ron's would be too distracted to keep an eye on the Slytherin. Sure enough, even through the calming influence of the strange mental fog, Ron had swung around to face the direction the voice had came from, wand held at the ready and biting out a quick _"Expelliarmus"_ into the dark.

"Five points to Gryffindor for a very well cast spell. Minus five for turning your back on your enemy, and minus five more for attacking without first studying your opponent."

The owner of the voice stubbornly remained in the shadows, and Ron spun halfway around, torn between keeping an eye on Malfoy, and the new possible threat.

"What do you think you're playing at? Only teachers can take away points!" Seeing that Hermione still had her wand pointed at Malfoy, Ron finally settled for a compromise: keeping his wand pointed at the shadows, but darting glances back at the unconcious teen.

"Quite so Mr. Weasley. Quite so."

Understanding immediately, Hermione's eyes widened. "Ron-!"

"Then why? If you're a teacher, why didn't you step in? Didn't you see what he was about to do?" Ron waved his hand at the crumpled boy. "That snake-tounged son of a harpy tried to **kill** Harry! And _us_!"

The voice, when it came again, was gentle with sad reproach.

"It's easy to be good, when that's all you've ever been taught."

Ron started, and glared incredulously into the shadows. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" At the sound of rustling robes, he quickly shifted his glare back at the blonde stiring on the floor.

Malfoy did nothing, but swipe at the trickle of blood coming from his nose, and looking at the red on his fingers. Gingerly, he felt his nose, glaring all the while at the red-head.. "If you broke my nose, _Weasel_, you'll **wish** the Dark Lord had found you instead."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, wand steady, "Lay a hand on him _Ferret_, and you'll wish all I had done was hit you...again."

She smiled grimly, the mental fog was steady, without the usual ebb and flow of a typically cast spell. _'What's going on? Where's any of the other teachers? Or at least Dumbledore...he's supposed to be tied into the wards! Surely he can tell something's going on...'_

As the shadows in the far corner shifted, so did the attention in the room. Not just the two friends, Draco also sat up warily. The white hair flowing past the..._being's_ knees, and the feminine features almost passed her...him...(it?) off as a veela, but the soft glow, and the gentle reproach didn't match what they knew of the magical creatures.

Neither did the wings.

It...glided slowly across the floor, to where Draco still sat, leaning against the nearest desk. It knelt down, and gently ran the pads of It's fingers across the startled blonde's face, tracing his nose, brow, eyes, down the sides of his face and cupping his chin in It's hands, swept It's thumbs across the boy's cheeks.

Draco was suspiciously silent, though wide-eyed throughout it all, merely staring at the beautiful being in front of him with glazed eyes. His seeming trance wasn't broken when 'It' turned to the slightly calmer redhead.

"Think about it Mr. Weasley. When you were young, you were taught to be good. So naturally, you turned to the good side. Same way with you Miss Granger."

It carressed the side of Draco's face one more time before standing and locking eyes again with Ron, "What do you suppose Mr. Malfoy was taught when he was young? 'Peace love and happiness' perhaps? Or maybe he was subjected to watching muggle videos like 'Bambi' and 'Sleeping Beauty' over and over. Oh, yes, that would certainly explain his loving nature."

Hermione stifled a giggle at the gentle sarcasm in It's voice, and Ron shot a disbelieving glance at the suddenly unguarded girl, muttering under his breath, "No, but it would explain why he's such a bloody ponce!"

He shifted uneasily under It's disapproving stare.

"He is what he was raised to be, Mr. Weasley. Nothing more. Nothing less." It paused to raise an eyebrow at him, "So then, would you kill an ogre for being an ogre? A troll for being a troll, or a giant for being a giant? If you do that, then why stop there? Why not kill a wizard because he's a wizard, or a muggle for being a muggle."

Ron sputtered, "That's not the same! Ogres and trolls are violent! So are giants! We only kill them for our protection, and we don't even do THAT anymore since they've moved themselves so far away!"

Hermione glanced at Ron, startled, with the creatures next words.

"Hagrid is half-giant. What about him?"

Ron stared at It in horrified silence.

Neither of them stopped It when It held out a hand and helped the still dazed Slytherin to his feet, and then past them both to a door they hadn't noticed before. When it was opened, they caught a glimpse of a warmly lit office, before the creature gave them one last meaningful look, and closing the door behind them.

"Ron?..." Hermione stood with her arms limp at her side. With no response, she became worried, and grasped his arm, shaking lightly, "Ron...are you ok?

Her relief was shortlived, as when he turned to her, he still held a slightly horrified, and vaguely stunned expression.

"'Mione...he...she...it...had a horn...in the middle of it's forehead...and wings...But...Wha-...What...?"

Hermione grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the classroom, kicking herself mentally for letting down her guard, _'What the HELL was I thinking? Draco Malfoy tries yanking one of my best friend's broom out from under him, in MID-AIR, and I **giggle**!'_

"I don't know Ron...I don't know."

Reviews:  
1) Make me happy.  
2) Make me update sooner.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ignorance Lost (1/?)  
**Author:** Dragyn Phyre  
**Rating: **eh, PG for now, R & NC-17 later.  
**Warnings: **OC, OOC (but, for a reason), SLASH'D (eventually, and pun intented;) )  
**Pairings: **(in no particular top/bottom, bottom/top order...)Harry/Draco, Snape/OC, Lupin/Sirius, Ron/Hermione (nothing graphic:P), Possible Fred/GeorgeTwincest  
**Beta:** Jaye & Vicki  
**Archived:** and DragynPhyre (on livejournal). Want it? Let me know.

**Summary and all Disclaimers are in Prologue.**

**ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!:**  
**Pippi Longstockings** for reading it over with me a couple times and making sure it didn't suck TOO much...  
**Alexy** for helping me with the names and keeping it more IC  
**Bianca** just cause I can. smirk  
**All the other poor fools that sat with me through this**  
**EVERYONE** who reviews. innocent look

**Reviewer replies are at the bottom.**

**NOTE** Sorry to anyone who was waiting for this :X I honestly forgot that I had uploaded this to I usually just update to Sorry --;;;;;;;

I have 3 other chapters of this done, I have a note to remind myself to upload Chapter 2 before I go to work on Saturday. I'll upload Chapter 3 the next time I have a day off after that/ And hopefully, by then, I'll have Chapter 4 done as well.

If there's enough reviews by tomorrow afternoon, I'll just upload Chapter 2 tomorrow :X Yes, I'm a review whre. I admit it XD

Anyhow, here's chapter one, and this is mostly dedicated to **Thrnbrooke**. She not only read and reviewed...she came back...and then came back again! glomps THREE TIMES! Oh yes, this is def. for Thrnbrooke. Thanks Thrn!

I still need to know...Do you guys want **short** chapters or **long** ones? I've made up my mind now:X Thanks;;

Thanks,  
Dragyn Phyre

**Chapter 1**

_Harry,  
Only two more days, mate! Mum's letting Lupin borrow the car to come get you. I'm not allowed to ride along cause of how late it'll be, but Fred and George will be there. They've been really quiet lately, so you know they're probably up to something...be ready!  
Ron_

He hadn't needed a spell to read the letter, thanks to the full moon. With a muttered, _'Thank Merlin...'_ he had tucked the letter away, stroked Hedwig's chest feathers, and leaned back on the secondhand bed he slept in while at "home." Trying to think of nothing, and barely succeeding, he finally dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

That was two days ago, almost to the hour. Hedwig had been set free to find dinner, and the letter was now safely tucked away in his trunk, as well as everything else he would need for the school year. Not that there was much to pack. This year, Harry had made it a point to unpack as little as possible. It was bad enough that he had been forced to return to his aunt's home; he didn't want to spend anymore of his summer there than he _absolutely_ had to.

Harry moved to stare silently out his window. He was watching for Hedwig, but it was his own strained reflection that stared back at him, showing the new lines around his mouth and eyes that no sixteen year old should have. The last school year had not been kind to him.

There had been no hiding under the covers, doing homework this time. No sneaking around Uncle Vernon, tormenting Dudley, tolerating Aunt Petunia's pitiful worship of the blob of flesh she called 'son'...Harry had seen no reason to put up an oblivious front this time. There was no point to it.

Sirius was gone.

What point was there in pretending life was fine?

Vernon still got up every morning, ate his breakfast, kissed his wife goodbye, and ruffled his son's hair as he walked out the door to work. Petunia still woke up, nudged the "blob" a couple times before leaving him still sleeping, smiling and thinking, _'Growing boys need their sleep!'_ before continuing down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Dudley still woke up two hours after his mother had left him sleeping, complaining that he couldn't sleep in his _tiny_ queen sized bed, and slurping down a breakfast that would feed any other _normal_ boy for three days.

None of them spoke of _'him'_ or _'the boy,'_ as they sometimes called the young wizard living with them. They neither wanted to, or had need to. Which actually suited _him_ just fine.

_The boy_ was Harry Potter. _The boy_ was sick of hearing them call him '_the boy._' _The boy_ was only staying long enough for the blood protection his aunt's house afforded him.

A smile eased the lines on the young face as the car came into view. Not exactly quiet, but it was better than having to deal with Uncle Vernon's red-faced blustering whenever one of Harry's wizarding friends showed up. Squinting his eyes, Harry could make out either Fred or George in the front seat, and the other twin in the back...the way the car was tilted made it hard to see who was behind the wheel, but he knew it had to be Lupin.

Both freckled faces leaned out of the windows, grinning.

He couldn't help it. He grinned back. Fred cast the shrinking charm, slid Harry's trunk into his pocket, and handed Hedwig's cage through the window to George.

He was free.

----------------

A silent glide into the room.  
Guards glaring at the two intruders.  
"No one's allowed here. Go back."  
Gentleness. Soft light.  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we have business here."  
Wide grins and hearty pats on their backs.  
"Hey, you don't tell, we won't."  
Smiling. Appreciation.  
Silent footsteps through the door.  
Guards with sly winks, looking away from the two companions.  
Rustling.  
_Finally looking up as the other stopped walking_  
An empty doorway.  
_A tattered veil, gently swaying_  
Whispers from the other side.  
_Backing away from the sound of Death_  
A shudder making it's way through his body.  
_Watching him **become** Death_  
The whispers are louder.  
_"What are you doing?"_  
A knowing smile.  
_Watching him move closer..._  
He had found what he was looking for.  
_Eyes wide with fear._  
A step forward.  
_"Are you sure about this?"_  
Disregard for the anxious muttering of his companion.  
_'Az...?'_  
Another step forward.  
_'The veil doesn't touch him...'_  
Gone.  
_He's beyond the veil..._

_------------------------------_

"Remus!" Harry scrambled into the car after Fred and leaned over the frontseat to hug the werewolf. Remus Lupin could only pat his arm affectionately as he manuevered his way over the surrounding rooftops.

"AGH! Get your feet off me Harry!" Fred tried to push Harry's legs off his lap, grimacing.

Harry just snickered. He had sprawled across as much of the backseat (and Fred's legs) as he could, and between his newly long legs, and Fred's, there just wasn't enough room.

"C'mon Fred...my feet are clean! and I wouldn't have to use you for a foot rest if you had talked your mum into letting Ron come instead!" He yelped and yanked his feet back when Fred grabbed a patch of hair on his leg and _pulled_.

"Feet _off!_" Fred's triumphant smirk was short lived as a barefoot suddenly came from the front seat directly into his face. Harry and George both erupted into laughter as Fred recoiled from his traitorous twin.

"Alright children...don't make me tell your mother..." Lupin chuckled and ducked as George almost elbowed him while turning back around.

"What good would that do? They don't live at home anymore, remember?" Harry stretched his legs up into the gap between the front seats.

"Howler Harry...not just for Hogwarts ya know." Fred replied, a dark look on his face. George nodded in agreement and finished slipping his shoe back on. "Besides," he continued sagely, "She _is_ our mum..."

"-and one is never too old..."  
"-for a good ol' fashioned.."  
"-world renowned..."  
"-and feared..."  
"-patented..."

"Molly-Weasley-Ear-Hold." Lupin finished for the twins. He and George gave each other understanding looks.

Harry frowned at the twins and the former professor. "She never put you in a-"

"Oh yes she did." Three voices: one grumpy, two amused. Harry couldn't see Lupin's face properly, but he could tell from the set of his jaw that the werewolf had sunk into an uncharacteristic sulk. A grin split his face as he prodded Fred, who took one look at the glare in the rearview mirror, and then promptly ignored the warning.

"Well Harry, ya' see..."

"Fred..." Harry stared on, surprised, as George gave his twin a rather pointed look. Fred grumbled, but subsided. "Sorry Harry...maybe later, ok?" Harry gave in with a groan and let himself flop back onto the seat. He might've been able to get something out of ONE of the twins, but if both of them were in on it, there was no hope for him.

"Oy, Fred, look!"

As Fred leaned forward to look at what George was pointing out, Harry grinned. Turning as quietly as he could in his seat, he slipped his shoe off and slipped his barefoot under the edge of the twin's shirt. A startled yelp, and a 'thunk' as his head hit the roof of the car made Harry clutch his sides laughing and ignore Fred's disgusted sputterings.

When Harry's laughter died down, and Fred was sulking in the front seat, sitting between his brother's legs (who was somewhat desperately trying to convince his stubborn twin to at least let _him_ move to the backseat), it occured to Harry just how much he missed this.

Laughing with friends, relaxing, having fun...the simple joy of being able to just be _Harry_.

He caught a glimpse of the warmly lit burrow and felt himself unwind. He rolled his shoulder, and started as Lupin called his name.

"Harry? You alright?"

Harry smiled reassuring at the concern in the older man's eyes. "I'm fine...just glad to be...back."

Lupin returned the smile, then focused on the landing while Harry turned his attention back to the welcome sight.

They had barely made it out of the car, before the door to the burrow swung open, and the welcoming light spilled out around a familiar silhouette that immediately rushed forward. Harry smiled and bent down to receive the hug he knew was coming.

"Ohh, Harry, look at you! You're almost as tall as Ron is now." Mrs. Weasley pulled back and looked him up and down. "I swear those muggle relatives of yours are just _trying_ to starve you!" She fussed over him a bit more before abruptly turning on Lupin.

"And _YOU_! When was the last time _you_ ate, young man?"

Lupin started slowly edging backwards, hands up defensively, "C'mon Molly, you fed me yourself just before I left to pick up Harry, remember?" His retreat was halted by the twins' bodies.

"Ohh, I remember well enough, thank you. And _you_ know just as well that I meant _before_ I dragged you to my table and used the Automatic Baby Feeding Spoons to force feed you!" Mrs. Weasley stopped scowling at the werewolf long enough to smile sweetly at her two sons, "Wonderful job on those, by the way. Maybe the Wheezes weren't such a bad thing after all. I might just have to get some more from you at this rate." The scowl was back in full vengence, and Lupin once again started trying, and failing, to retreat.

"Now, I am going to take you and Harry inside, and you are going to eat on your _own_ accord, or so help me, I _WILL_ use another set on you, do you hear me?" Caught as he was, Lupin simply nodded quickly and started edging around the furious Weasley mother. She watched his escape into the kitchen with narrowed eyes before turning back to a thoroughly shocked Harry and patting his cheek lovingly before leading him to the still open door "Don't you worry dear, we'll fix you and him both right up...I made sure to save plenty from dinner tonight."

Harry glanced back over his shoulder at the twins, who grinned, waved and then, with a loud pop, disappeared.

-------------------------

"It's him?"  
"Who else?"  
"...Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
A derisive snort from the corner.  
"Impossible."  
The flutter of wings.  
A chirp of irritation.  
Then a silky voice.  
"You doubt me?"  
A chuckle, quick to the lips, yet rusty from disuse.  
"No, no, of course not, my apologies."  
"Apology accepted. Now, if I may?"  
"Ah, yes, right this way."  
Another flutter of wings.  
"Oh, I suppose he should come too."  
The slightest curve of the lips; a hint of a smile  
"His tears _are_ quite useful."  
"Right right...Please, follow me. Not much time."

-----------------------------

True to his word, Lupin ate on his own. At first, it was with Mrs. Weasley just about breathing down his neck, but once she had seen him actually start eating, she had left him alone for the most part. Harry had been thrilled to see Shephard's pie and a bowl of stew waiting for him and immediately dug in. Mrs. Weasley sat in with them, sipping a cup of tea while chattering on about how much Harry had grown, and worrying over the upcoming trip to Diagon Alley.

"It's just not safe anymore. Deatheater attacks in broad daylight, trained Aurors disappearing in the middle of the night...No surprise everyone's starting to act like Mad-eye!" She sighed tiredly. "No one knows where You-Know-Who is, or what he's up to. Even Sev-...well..just everyone is starting to wonder what's going on."

At that, the males at the table paused in their eating. Harry looked up. "But..you just said there were all these attacks..."

"Completely random as far as anyone knows..." She gave another tired sigh before rising from the table to set into effect organized chaos with her wand. The brooms were set to sweeping, the dishes were washing, and the house was readying itself for the night. Mrs. Weasley herself was holding back a yawn as she stepped out of the way of one broom and ducked under dishes on their way to the bubbling sink. Harry finished his stew and was watched his dishes leave their place to head for the sink. Mrs. Weasley yawned again, then smiled as she caught Harry copying her. "Alright dear, off to bed with you.

Harry yawned again, "What about Remus?" Mrs. Weasley shot the man in question a firm glare. "Professor Lupin will be staying the night here in Ron's old room. He will also be eating breakfast with us, won't you, Remus?"

"Yes Molly, thank you, breakfast sounds wonderful." Lupin gave her a wry grin before standing and hugging her goodnight. He waited as Harry did the same, then clapped an arm around his shoulder as they allowed themselves to be shooed up the stairs by a (once again) yawning Mrs. Weasley.

--------------------------------

Growling.  
"He did it to me again, didn't he?"  
Twinkling.  
"Of course."  
Muttered curses.  
"Well?"  
"'Well' what you damned old man?"  
"Language please."  
Curses muttered again, this time in French.  
A stern look.  
"Yes, it will work. Of _course_ it will bloody well work!"  
"Ahh, good. Now, to tell the others."

-----------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley watched as they left her sight, and heard their soft 'goodnight' to each other before turning back to her last minute housework.

_'That man, I swear...'_ She moved through the kitchen, flicking her wand at the brooms, causing them to return to their niche. _'I know how mich he cared about Sirius, but really...letting himself go like that is just too much.'_ Little pointing guestures turned off most of the lights left on in the room, leaving just one to light her way to the stairs. _'Harry needs him. As much as I hate to admit it, Sirius was the only good thing that's even happened to that boy, and now he's gone.'_

The flapping of wings stopped her, and she turned to see a strange dark bird glide in through the window and settle on the back of the same chair Harry had sat in. Even without looking at the time, she knew it was too late at night for an owl (or anything else) to be bearing good news.

The bird shook it's leg impatiently, reminding her that it wasn't just there for decoration, and she shook herself out of her daze. "Right, right, sorry about that." She unwrapped the message as quickly as she could manage with trembling fingers. As soon as it was untied, the dark wings rustled once, and then spread to carry the beast back out of the window and into the sky.

_'Who on Earth would keep a bird like that?'_ The list of names of possible owners that came to mind had her sinking into a chair weakly, and eyeing the envelope still clutched in her hand with distrust.

-------------------------------------

"Arthur...Arthur..wake up!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her husband's shoulder again, "Come _on_ Arthur!"

Snort. Grumble. Snort again. Wakening.

"Molly dear?"  
"Yes, it's me, now wake up!"  
Mumble.  
"Oh, that's enough!"  
Smack!

"Ow! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Arthur Weasley rubbed his chest and stared up at his wife through bleary eyes. "What is it? Why is it still dark? What time is it? I'm not running late, am I?" He bolted upright and would have jumped out of the bed if his wife hadn't of pulled him back down and hissed at him to be quiet. Settling back down, he could see her hands trembling, and the worry in her eyes. "Molly dearest...what's wrong?"

She drew in a deep breath. "We had a...post..just a while ago...Arthur..we have to go...now...Grimmauld!"

"Grimmauld? What? Where is it?" Mr. Weasley took the message from his wife's hand and read through the short note quickly.

"Arthur..." Mrs. Weasley bit her lip as she watched him read. It had taken her almost a good five minutes before she could bring herself to open the envelope. It took less than a minute more to read the note through...twice.

"12 Grimmauld Place." He took a deep breath. "Right...Fine, fine, we'll go..but not now. Not yet." He reached out and pulled her closer til she was resting against him, one hand clutching the nightshirt he wore. "Tomorrow morning...first thing after breakfast...We'll go. If we leave now...we'd worry the others...It can wait til tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head. "Just think of it this way...It can't be anything bad, right? It's Unplottable, remember?"

Mrs. Weasley clutched her handfull of shirt tighter.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: blinks It's not a cliffy...not really...right? o.o Well at least it's not a really evil cliff:P I could've had someone hung over a pot of steaming lava, but I decided to play nice:P Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll try to get Chapt 2 done and posted asap:)

Reviews:  
To all the people that asked if the being is Harry: I'm sorry, but the answer is No. A lot of people have missed this, but if you will go back and reread that chapter/introduction, you will notice that Harry was being attacked. I know a lot of people seem to like Creature!Harry, but that won't be in this story, sorry;;

Thrnbrooke: counts one...two...three...three comments...o.o gives you cookies I hope you like this chapter enough for three more XD Seriously though, seeing the same person comment more than once made me get off my ass and get this done...thanks I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait to find out more about our little angel friend though

BlackLadyCharon: Poinks? blinks kinda like 'Flicks'? head tilt cute! ganks

ShadeofSolace: ack! Sorry for taking so long, but hey, here's the update for ya:D Glad you liked it so far:)

Draeconin: I'm still twitterpated that you even read the prologue, and I know I already touched on this in the email I sent you, but I'll go over it again, just in case anyone actually reads through all these:P

This particular angel is based off the image that I, myself, have of them. Artists rendention or whatever, I like the wings, so I plan on keeping them. Besides, I remember somewhere in the Bible, it said that the Seraphim (sp?) had six wings. Either way, just write it off as creative license:P

Also, if you were paying attention, at the end, Hermione mentions/thinks "_'What the HELL was I thinking? Draco Malfoy tries yanking one of my best friend's broom out from under him, in MID-AIR, and I giggle!'_"

Harry is therefore, obviously, not in the same room as they are, and is somewhere on a broom, which, besides the incident with the twins and Ulmbitch, are usually rode...outside;) You'll find out more info later on in the story dances in place But still, glad you stopped by at least that once:D


End file.
